


Finally Free, To Be Trapped Again

by Devilschild666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale (Undertale), Collars, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilschild666/pseuds/Devilschild666
Summary: After all the trouble, after all the heartache and misery, after all the fighting for survival. After all the hope.It's ironic after everything, they should of stayed underground.





	Finally Free, To Be Trapped Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is a one shot of an original Character (Lilith) meeting our beloved skeleton.  
> It also has a brief introduction to what happened after the monsters broke the barrier.  
> Also also the italics are not saving right now. I will update that.

Humans are an unforgiving race. They destroy what they don't understand. And kill what they love. Humans are vile creatures that had the power to enslave monsters underground, where they lived many centuries. 

And then Frisk, a human child, who managed to befriend. Every monster, saving them from their cage. Giving them hope, giving them a chance. They had been locked up for so long, they were expecting to be welcomed with open arms. Well, some were expecting that. Others expected there to be some struggle. But eventually they would be accepted. 

When the monsters were free, there was chaos. Monsters, were walking the earth. Monsters were of all shapes and sizes. Monsters had magic. 

Humans had been taught to fear monsters, before they knew they existed.  
Humans were taught to fear Magic.

The original mages made sure that even past their death, if monsters escaped, there would be hell, urban legends were carried through the wind, myths were feared and known throughout towns and cities. Stories were told, taking on a life of their own, about Monsters that would hide under the bed, that would lead children away from their homes. To be eaten. Everything developed overtime, twisted until what they are today.

Monsters were free, but only for a while. The humans were scared of them at first, they kept their distance, thinking they were extremely powerful to wield magic, however it took a fight between a few humans and single monsters, to realize how powerful human's were. 

Another war broke out, humans vs monsters. It didn't last long, countless monster deaths occurred, very little humans died. The king admitted defeat, in exchange for the end of the war, and sparing of his monsters, friends, and family. 

Maybe, they were better off staying underground.

The first thing that happened, was frisk; they were taken away from their new family, the monsters tried to argue, tried to fight. But it was pointless. They already lost. 

Frisk was gone. 

Hope was gone. 

Humans had taken everything from monsters. It only got worse. Before monsters had any chance to escape, to run away, humans developed a collar, that binds a monster and it's powers to it's owner. They were slaves to humans. Pets. And no longer did humans fear the monster lurking in the shadows. 

From then on, monsters were sold and passed on. They had no rights. They had no freedom. Soon it became normal to own a monster, if a person didn't own a monster, they were quickly labelled as a monster sympathizer.

Lilith was not a monster sympathizer, but she didn't own one, she didn’t want to look after anyone but herself, the thought of having company all day made her skin crawl, however she was fascinated by them, they're magic mostly. 

She was a distant girl, she didn't get involved. She stayed away from both monsters and humans, siding with neither, identifying with neither. Most people who knew her kept their distance, she liked being alone. She was an outcast. 

Lilith worked in a morgue, she enjoyed it there. She preferred dead company over the living. 

Lilith was currently 'fixing' a body, adding very small amounts of makeup to make him look more alive. 

"Hey Lill, I'll take over you go on home, you've been working all day." Her boss said, as he gathered all the equipment to carry on. 

Ignoring the nickname, she looked at the clock. Huh. She didn't realise the time. 

"Okay. Yeah, it's mostly done now anyways. Just touch ups." 

"See you next week" 

Lilith nodded towards her boss and made her way home, she hadn't planned to stay this late, but it didn't matter, just meant less people to deal with on the way back. 

She was wrong. 

Lilith was walking past a block of houses when the door swung open, making her jump back, she turned to the commotion, to see a skeleton on the floor. he had no clothes on except for some dirty, old shorts, she can see the bones on his chest, she is very fascinated. The skeletons head shot up, looking at her, he was angry 

"Fucking useless" she heard a voice call behind the skeleton. 

"Get up!" So the skeleton did, without a sound. 

A man came to open door, stepping out towards the skeleton. 

"I should fucking dust you." 

But the skeleton didn't move, didn't even flinch, just stared down the man in front of him. 

Lilith feels something bubble up inside her, something she's never felt before. She decides to jump into the conversation. 

"You know, if you guys keep dusting all the monsters, there won't be any left?" 

The man looked at Lilith, he was much bigger, and used this to try and intimidate her, she doesn't move. 

"Mind you're own business." 

Rude, she thought. She watched him grab his stick and swing it towards the monster. Something in Lilith snapped, and she jumped in front of the monster, leaving a wicked bruise and a busted lip. The man just stared. Shocked. Lilith stares at him with pure hate, her face throbbing. 

"James! What have you done!" Lilith heard a woman screech inside the house, quickly running to the door frame already assessing the situation, Lilith recognized her. 

"S-She got in the way! I was aiming for that! She's a monster sympathizer!" 

The woman shakes her head slightly, eyes darting between the skeleton and Lilith. 

the woman whispered something harshly to him, refusing to take her eyes off Lilith.

Lilith knows she is holding all the cards now, she can already feel the wind turning any direction she desired. "I’m calling the police" 

The woman looked like she was about to talk before the brute of a man spoke first. "Fuck you, you are a monster sympathizer, they will take you instead" he was seething now. 

Lilith feigned shock "You hit me, a defenceless young woman, when I tried to offer you something for your monster. You could do anything to me, and I'm to weak to protect myself"

She watched there reactions, the man becoming angry, the woman becoming more shocked and scared. She decided to carry on. 

"You understand I work with dead people? I don't like the living, monster or not. Who will they believe" Lilith grinned with triumph. 

The woman slowly placed a hand on the man's arm, she squeezed before talking. "Nobody has to go to the police, we can sort this out ourselves, what do you want. We will give it to you" 

She's tripping over her words, she's scared. Good. 

"I want your monster" 

"Fine" the woman quickly responded. 

"No" he countered. 

Lilith watched them argue between themselves. 

" You'll get sent down for this, just give her the damn thing." She added. 

"I'm not giving her anything. The monster is mine." 

"James, I am not going to wait if you get sent down again. Your gonna throw everything away? For that!?" 

Lilith got bored of watching the couple argue in hushed whispers, she was about to speak when she felt something burn in the back of her head, she turned around to find the monster just staring at her, it was like the wind was knocked out of her, she got lost in the void of the monsters eye sockets. The longer she stared the worse she felt, she could feel her heart beat in her chest, her ears ringing slightly trying to block out the world and just stay staring into those black eye sockets.

A commotion of noise made her swing her head to watch the couple. 

"You think it's worth it, take it!" The woman quickly ran inside. "Take it, and we will forget this night ever happened." The woman came back into view, with a small handful of papers, handing them to Lilith, shaking slightly. Lilith nods. And takes them. "Hope it was worth the effort" James shouts, as she walks away. Monster following behind. 

Lilith is walking home, monster in hand, this was just a hindrance. She shouldn't of got involved, but determination washed over her, and she couldn't just walk by, she had to step in, and now she's stuck with a skeleton.

Lilith walks into her house, it's a cozy, two bedroom house, She can feel the skeleton watching her, she feels like She's being judged. 

"So. Guess this is your home now." Lilith stares awkwardly. 

The monster has no reply. Typical. 

"So what's your name?" 

"...Sans..." The skeleton replies. 

"So. Sans the skeleton." Lilith sings, staring at sans....

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot, but if you guys like it please ket me know and I'll continue it!!


End file.
